


Перезапись

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: — Моя мать очень любила включать эту пластинку, когда я была ребёнком, — говоришь ты, наконец разобравшись с проигрывателем из антикварного магазина рядом с вашим домом. — Нам крупно повезло, что их выпускают и здесь, да?
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 2





	Перезапись

— Моя мать очень любила включать эту пластинку, когда я была ребёнком, — говоришь ты, наконец разобравшись с проигрывателем из антикварного магазина рядом с вашим домом. — Нам крупно повезло, что их выпускают и здесь, да?

Ты подходишь к своей жене, сидевшей на диване в гостиной, и приглашаешь её на танец. Она соглашается. Берёт тебя за руку, и вы начинаете кружиться по комнате в такт заполняющей её музыке. Твоя мама научила тебя танцевать, когда тебе исполнилось семь. Ты ненавидела тот день рождения — она решила, что девочке твоего возраста необходимо устроить типичное чаепитие с розовыми плюшевыми зверятами и твоим вполне настоящим, чёрным котом, а когда ты через силу съела кусочек торта с большим количеством яркого крема, чем теста, она спросила, не хотела бы ты станцевать с одним из больших игрушечных медведей под ту самую музыку. Это показалось тебе такой глупой и смущающей затеей, но сейчас ты просто не можешь злиться на неё, потому что помнишь, что тогда, на твой день рождения, от неё впервые за несколько недель не пахло перегаром.

— Она говорила, что пластинка и проигрыватель достались ей от старого знакомого, который любил коллекционировать подобные вещи и дарить друзьям, — снова начинаешь ты. — Она очень скучала по нему, а музыка всегда напоминала о нём. Мне кажется, мать специально включала её и мне, чтобы и я никогда о ней не забыла. Эгоистично, на правда ли?

Ты утыкаешься Канайе в ключицу и говоришь тише обычного, она обнимает тебя в ответ и уже хочет что-то сказать, но останавливается. Тебе слишком нужно выговориться. В комнате сейчас совсем темно, если не считать пару свечей и твоей жены, которая, словно твоё личное Солнце, освещает её и всю твою жизнь. Вы замедляете темп и плавно покачиваетесь где-то в середине комнаты, пока музыка не перестает играть. На твоём языке остаётся только горькое послевкусие детских воспоминаний, ненависти и обид, которые остались с тобой на всю оставшуюся жизнь, будто грязь, которую никогда не получится с себя смыть.

— Теперь я и правда вспоминаю только её, когда слышу эту пластинку. И знаешь... мне бы хотелось оставить это позади. Если так можно сказать, перезаписать её и создать новые воспоминания с людьми, которые правда заботятся обо мне, — ты прикусываешь нижнюю губу, а потом нежно целуешь Канайю, чтобы лучше донести до неё свои слова. — Такими, как ты. 


End file.
